My Candy Love Armin x OC
by WeirdBritishChick
Summary: When new girl Ally moves into town with her three siblings, she transfers to the closest school, Sweet Amoris High School. What will happen when she meets quirky gamer boy Armin and his twin brother Alexy, along with many other students at her new school?
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Note;

I thought I'd give everyone the OC's bio quickly :)

Name: Ally

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Green eyes, Brown hair and rather pale skinned, approximately 5'4" in height.

Family: One of triplets (sisters; Cassie and Lydia), older brother (Jake).]

I took one long breath and threw off my bed covers, sitting up and perching on the side of my bed. I glanced over to my sister's bed; it was already neatly made up, meaning she had been awake for an hour now. My eyes immediately flicked to the clock on my bedside table. OH GOD I WAS GOING TO BE LATE! I threw on my favourite blue and white lumberjack shirt which hung open over a blue t-shirt and grey skinny jeans with a black pair of converse. I yanked a brush through my black hair and stuffed my games console into my backpack. I put my headphones around my neck as usual and stuffed the connector into my phone, which was in the inside pocket of my shirt, and hurried downstairs. My sister smirked at me and tossed a strand of her bleached white hair over her shoulder. She had a smug smile on her lips. I turned to see my sister sat lazily on the sofa, her hair had been dyed a bright fire red colour. Being triplets, our hair and style was the only way to tell us apart. Well, unless you spoke to us anyway. My sister Lydia was the oldest. She always had her hair bleached white and wore a black and white dress. My sister Cassie was the second oldest, she never let her hair change back to the brunette colour she should be; she just kept bleaching it then dying it black. Cassie loves fun and is always happy to listen to rock music with people, she's a wonderful singer but nobody gives her the chance to show it off… I'm the youngest. Ally, that's my name. I love all things to do with video games! My sisters tell me I take it too seriously but it's my passion! I was snapped out of my thoughts by my sister clearing her throat. "You should eat! We need to get going." Lydia growled. I heard heavy footsteps coming downstairs and groaned. My brother was awake. "Hey, keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" he growled. My brother was rather an idiot. He kept his hair brown like me, but he had one hell of an attitude when someone disturbed him on his day off. I thumped down on a chair and ate the toast that Lydia handed me. "Sorry Jake, Ally got up late again." Lydia sighed as my brother walked lazily into the room. "I'm really sorry Jake!" I huffed, stuffing the last of the toast into my mouth and swinging my backpack over my shoulder again. Lydia headed for the door and I had to grab my sister and drag her off the couch.

By the time we reached school the bell to signal classes had just rung, I took a deep breath and prepared to enter the science classroom. We were all on different class schedules unfortunately, so we'd all be getting introduced to our classes separately.

When I stepped inside the teacher called me over to her desk. "Class, this is our newest student, Ally Taylor.". "Hello." I murmured shyly to everyone. The teacher pointed to the only available seat, next to a boy with bright blue hair. He gave me a wide grin, "Hey there! The name's Alexy." He mused to me in an almost musical voice. I gave a small blush, "Nice to meet you… I'm Ally." I whispered. He laughed slightly, "Well Ally, is it your first day here?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes, I just moved here with my brother and sisters." I replied quietly, I didn't mention the fact we were triplets, since on our first few days in a new school we liked to mess with people. He looked at my clothes for a second, "You should let me take you shopping sometime! I can work wonders for your wardrobe." He chuckled. I bit my lip, "Um, sure…" I agreed. I could tell right away he was homosexual. I uncrossed and re-crossed my legs into a more comfortable position. For the rest of the lesson we studied chemistry.

When the bell rang all of us darted from the classroom as fast as we could. It was break time now; I found a quiet spot and sat down on the floor, pulling my games console from my bag and turning it on. I only had two games with me today, Mairo karts and Avalon Code. I put Avalon code into the cartridge slot and loaded the game up. My break time consisted of killing monsters and recovering the spirits from my book. This was my fifth game. Every time I beat it I wiped the save and started again.

The bell rang once again and I jumped to my feet, English class was next. I didn't mind English; in fact I quite liked it! The teacher made me introduce myself again and directed me to a seat in between a blonde girl and a raven haired boy with bright blue eyes. I made my way over and sat down, feeling nervous again. Then I recognised the boy next to me. I tilted my head and studied him for a moment before smiling, "You must be Alexy's twin brother, right?" I asked. He looked slightly startled when I spoke to him but gave a nod, "Yeah, you've met my brother?". I gave a quiet laugh, "Yeah, he was really friendly to me in Science this morning.". I fiddled with my headphones for a second so they sat comfortably on my neck. "You have headphones like my brother." Armin commented quietly. I gave a nod and blushed, "Yeah, I really only use them for games though." I murmured in reply. "Oh, you game?" Armin asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh yeah, I love games." I replied. I was about to say something else when I heard 'ugh, nerd.' From the other side of me. That made me narrow my eyes and whirl my head around, "Oh, hello." I muttered in irritation, "And you are?". "Not willing to talk to such a loser." The girl snorted. "Oh, well sorry I asked, obviously your head is so far up your own ass you can barely hear me." I huffed, turning my focus back to the teacher in the front of the class. I heard a quiet chuckle from beside me and a smile crept onto my face. I let out a soft giggle under my breath.

The bell that signalled the end of class didn't come soon enough. I walked out and stretched, time to play more of my game! I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Armin beaming at me, "So, what games do you play?" he asked. I thought my cheeks had turned pink, I could feel the blood burning. "I play a lot of different games actually." I replied with a smile, "You name it I probably play it.". "How about; The Sims?" Armin asked. I nodded vigorously, "Yeah, I have all the games and all the packs and expansions to come out so far!" I grinned. He smiled, "Really? Even the new one?!" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah! Y-you could come over to my place and play it with me if you want…" I murmured shyly. He seemed to think for a moment before nodding, "That sounds cool! When?". "Um, you could come over t-today… If you're free…" I suggested with a small smile. "Yeah, I think I'm free today…" He replied with a huge grin. I was sure I blushed this time. I opened my mouth to say something else when the bell rang again. I quickly scribbled my address on a piece of paper and handed it to him, then dashed off to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went pretty quickly! Armin was in all of my classes other than science, but English was the only class where I sat near him. I was about to meet up with my sisters when Armin tapped my shoulder, "D-do you want to walk to your place together?" he asked. I gave a small nod, "Yeah, that'd be cool…" I murmured. I text my sisters quickly to let them know and also shot my brother a text so he knew I was bring someone over.

We arrived at my house and I lead Armin straight up to my room, switching on the computer and sliding two desk chairs over. He thumped down and grinned, "So, are we going to make Sims of us or just make some up?" he asked. I thought for a moment, "Sims of us?" I suggested. He nodded, "Yeah!".

We played the Sims for about three hours. We copied our Sims interactions with each other with silly faces. Then something unexpected happened… Since I had an autonomous romantic action mod installed our Sims kissed… Armin looked at me with a strange expression, and then he leaned forwards and kissed me… I was shocked for a moment, but when I felt him stiffen awkwardly I kissed him back. He relaxed again and locked me into an embrace… I knew he was blushing just as much as I was. I was irritated when we had to break the kiss for air… I didn't want it to end. He cleared his throat slightly and blushed, noticing our Sims where making out…. Oh gosh… He grasped me again, but this time I was the one to kiss him… We shuffled over to sit on my bed, which was much more comfortable. We separated as I heard footsteps and darted back over to the computer, clicking rapid actions to separate our Sims. The door creaked open and my two sisters marched inside, flopping down on their beds. "Oh, sis… You're still here." Cassie muttered, huffing, "I thought you'd be gone by now.". I could see Armin's shocked expression at the fact we were triplets. "Um… Armin, want to go downstairs?" I asked. He gave a small nod and I led him downstairs. "You're triplets?" He asked with a surprised tone to his voice. "Yeah…" I murmured. My brother had gone out with his friends so we were alone downstairs… I closed the door and sat on the couch, "Do you want to play anything?" I asked, gesturing to the vast amount of games consoles and games by the TV. "I wanted to ask you something…" he murmured seriously. "Alright, what?" I asked curiously. "Will… Will you go out with me?" Armin asked, with a very red face. My breath caught in my throat and I nodded vigorously. He sat next to me and embraced me. He kissed me once again, but this time it was passionate rather than nervous… My heart couldn't help but beat faster.


End file.
